Ben 10 meets the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles The Series (2012)
Ben 10 meets the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles The Series (2012) Plot Episode Season 1 # Rise of the Turtles: # Turtle Temper # New Friend, Old Enemy # I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman # Metalhead # Monkey Brains # Never Say Xever # The Gauntlet # Panic in the Sewers # Mousers Attack! # It Came From The Depths # I, Monster # New Girl in Town # The Alien Agenda # The Pulverizer # TCRI # Cockroach Terminator # Baxter's Gambit # Enemy of My Enemy # Karai's Vendetta # The Pulverizer Returns! # Parasitica # Operation Break Out # Showdown Season 2 # The Mutation Situation # Invasion of the Squirrelanoids # Follow the Leader # Mutagen Man Unleashed # Mikey Gets Shellacne # Target: April O'Neil # Slash and Destroy # The Good, the Bad, and Casey Jones # The Kraang Conspiracy # Fungus Humungous # Metalhead Rewired # Of Rats and Men # The Manhattan Project/Wormquake # Mazes and Mutants # The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman # Newtralized # Pizza Face # The Wrath of Tiger Claw # The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto # Plan 10 # Vengeance is Mine # A Chinatown Ghost Story # Into Dimension X! # The Invasion Season 3 # Within the Woods # A Foot Too Big # Buried Secret # The Croaking # Dream Beavers # Race with the Demon # Eyes of the Chimera # Vision Quest # Return to New York # Serpent Hunt # The Pig and the Rhino # Battle to New York # Casey Jones vs the Underworld # The Noxious Avenger # Clash of the Mutanimals # Meet Mondo Gecko # The Deadly Venom # Turtles in time # Tale of the Yokai # Attack of the Mega Shredder # The Creeping Doom # The Fourfold Trap # Dinosaur Seen In Sewers # Annihilation: Earth Season 4 # Beyond the Known Universe # The Moons of Thalos 3 # The Weird World of Wyrm # The Outlaw Armaggon! # Riddle of the Ancient Aeons # Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind # The Arena of Carnage # The War for Dimension X # The Cosmic Ocean # Trans-Dimensional Turtles # Revenge of the Triceraton # The Evil of Dregg # The Ever Burning Fire # Earth's Last Stand # City of War # Broken Foot # The Insecta Trifecta # Mutant Gangland # Bat in the Belfry # The Super Shredder # Darkest Plight # The Power Inside her # Tokka vs The World # Requiem/Owari Season 5 # Scroll of the Demodragon/The Forgotten Swordsman/Heart of Evil/End Times # When Worlds Collide # Yojimbo/Osorori no tori/ Kahayake! Kintaro! # Lone Rat and Cubs # The Curse of Savanti Romero/The Crypt of Dracula/The Frankenstein Experiment/Monsters among us # Wanted: Bebop and Rocksteady/The Foot Walks Back/The Big Blowout # The Wasteland Warrior/The Impossible Desert/Carmageddon Category:TV series Category:Ben 10's Adventure Series